dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Naofumi the Shield Hero
Naofumi the Shield Hero is a Fighter played by Gio Sarmiento. Intro Naofumi, a man from a parallel world, trapped in Faerun is blessed/cursed with a legendary shield that gives him immense defense in place of attack power and not being allowed to equip weapons. Unfortunately he was wrongfully accused of a crime he did not commit. Because of this he is forced to live the life of a criminal, having to resort to intimidation tactics, and employing the help of slaves. Description Appearance Naofumi is a man around the age of 20 years old. He has Dark hair a nasty scowl which is why people mistake him for a bandit in the first place instead of a hero. Due to his shield providing extraordinary defense, he wears an armor suit protecting his shoulders, thighs, and of course his chest. This provides him with defense as well as mobility for him to run around protecting others from harm. Lining the armor is fur which protects him from the cold outdoors. Personality Naofumi is very distrusting, most especially towards women. He is also a very accomplished merchant of medicines. If given the choice between saving money, and luxury he would choose to save money. Biography (Feel free to add/remove/edit sub-section titles of your character's Biography as you see fit. The three subsections below are just examples.) Early life Before becoming the shield hero, Naofumi was a normal college student. He would go to school, visit a library or two, and go back home. Parents never really expected much from him, and put all their hopes in his little brother. His little brother couldn't handle the pressure, and went to him for help. Now his brother is back on the track to success and his parents are very grateful to Naofumi. Life as an adventurer His life as an adventurer started when he came across a book "The 4 Holy Weapons". Upon opening the book he was sucked into the world of Faerun, with the Legendary Shield stuck to him. This is how he found out he was one of the destined legendary heroes from the book. Later on after his adventure Started he was wrongfully accused of abusing his female partner, and was from then on branded as a criminal. He now lives as a merchant dealing medicines, and offering Escort services to those who need protection from bandits and monsters. Rise of a father Some would describe him as the opposite actually but none knew him more than his own adopted daughter, Raphtalia. He found her just outside Orasnou shivering, and hungry. taking pity on her he took her in, fed her, gave her shelter, and even taught her how to defend herself. She is the reason he had braved a curse on him for money, so that he could protect her and send her away from the dark and dreary world of Barovia. = Fall of a Hero He had just saved up enough money to send Raphtalia on her way back to Faerun, with a promise to follow after he had finished his last quest to help rid Barova of its evil, little did he know this was going to be his ver last quest ever. joining along side new found "friend" Krog, Aren, Aristotle, Vel'Rayne, and Silver, they set out on a quest given to them by Jeny. they had to fight off demons, and hordes of goblyns, before making it to the castle of Lady Esmae. They searched through the castle until they reached the top where they kicked down the door, and waiting for them was none other than the Lady herself. She was on the brink of dying from the attacks of Silver and Krog as he defended and healed the team, when she casted a disintegration spell. The beam shining with green energy hit him in the chest, promptly turning him into ashes, leaving no way for him to fulfill his promise. Relationships and Affiliations Character B Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Character C Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Group D Your character's relationship with a certain group. Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Boots of Striding and Springing * Half plate of poison resistance * Ioun Stone of Protection Feats * Sentinel Class Abilities Fighter Features * Fighting Style - Protection Quotes and Moments Naofumi once convinced a Yuan-ti soldier to leave his post in exchange for a longbow, and arrows. Category:Characters